Anil Aggrawal's Internet Journal of Forensic Medicine and Toxicology
Anil Aggrawal's Internet Journal of Forensic Medicine and Toxicology' is the first purely online journal devoted completely to the specialty of forensic medicine and toxicology. It is one of the most widely-read and popular peer-reviewed forensic medicine journals in the world, and boasts of an editorial board comprising of professionals from every single continent of this globe. The journal is published semiannually and is now recognized and indexed by every major indexing agency including EMBASE, Chemical Abstracts Service, National Library of Medicine, Bethesda's Locatorplus, EBSCO's Academic Search Complete, Indianjournals.com and Scopus, but not by Web of Science Started by Professor Anil Aggrawal of Maulana Azad Medical College, New Delhi, in 2000, it publishes original papers on the subject of forensic medicine and toxicology and allied subjects such as criminology, police science and deviant behavior. All back issues are archived for easy access and are available to all. Journal content Anil Aggrawal's Internet Journal of Forensic Medicine and Toxicology emphasizes on publishing original research in the field of forensic medicine, although a number of review articles are also published. There is a very large section on book reviews, which appears to be a major theme of the journal. The journal is also the first to publish theses/dissertations in full. There are many other useful sections in the journal, such as coffee break, Undergraduate and postgraduate sections, brief communications, interviews, discussion forums, poster sessions, letter from America, great URLs of the issue and announcements of conferences. One of the most innovative sections of the journal is the movie section, where movies related to forensic medicine are published. One of the most visited movies in this journal is Complete Dissection of the Brain in Movies, published in (Volume 6, Number 2, July - December 2005). Thematic issues The journal has come out with several thematic issues, including the one on forensic entomology (Volume 5, Number 1, January - June 2004) edited by Mark Benecke of Germany, on Crime Scene Investigation (Volume 5, Number 2, July - December 2004) ), edited by Daryl Clemens of USA and on Toxicology (Volume 6, Number 1, January - June 2005) edited by V.V.Pillay of India. A thematic special on dactylography is being prepared by Professor O.P.Jasuja of Punjabi University, Patiala. It would be published in 2008. Functioning of the journal Submission of manuscripts to Anil Aggrawal's Internet Journal of Forensic Medicine and Toxicology is done via an online manuscript processing system. Submissions may also be made by Emails directly to the editor in chief, or via CD sent to the journal office. Anil Aggrawal's Internet Journal of Forensic Medicine and Toxicology has a peer review system, wherein each manuscript is sent to three reviewers from three different nations. At least two reviewers must find the manuscript acceptable before it can be published in the journal. References See also * [http://geradts.com/anil/br/index.html Anil Aggrawal's Internet Journal of Book Reviews] [Sister publication of Anil Aggrawal's Internet Journal of Forensic Medicine and Toxicology ] External links * British Medical Journal (mentioned by the BMJ, 9 February 200, page 372) * LocatorPlus National Library of Medicine listing for journal * University of Regensburg listing for journal Category:Scientific journals Category:Forensics publications Category:Toxicology Category:Medical journals Category:Open access journals Category:Internet journals